thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Of The Winter
Rage of the Winter (-, ''-'') is the third track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. It was their first ever released song, originally known as Invernal Fury, the opening track of Land of Immortals Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics Cold is the winter snow falls down mystical lights dance in the sky to the winds of night Spell of the nature fill all my soul kiss with your wonderful song my land with love Rage of the winter mould the horizon cover the mountains forest and lakes Rage of the winter magical wonder enchanted fury majestic force There are no words to describe the poetry of landscape I can receive all the magic that my season gives Tears of winter falling on me freezing my dark side my heart must be wide fair full light eyes Rage of the winter mould the horizon cover the mountains forest and lakes Rage of the winter magical wonder enchanted fury majestic force Cold is the winter snow falls down mystical lights dance in the sky to the winds of night Spell of the nature cross my heart fill all my soul kiss with your wonderful song my land with love Rage of the winter mould the horizon cover the mountains forest and lakes Rage of the winter magical wonder enchanted fury majestic force Actual Lyrics Cold is the winter, snow falls down mystical lights dance in the sky to the winds of night Spell of the nature, fill all my soul kiss, with your wonderful song, my land with love Rage of the winter, mould the horizon cover the mountains, forest and lakes Rage of the winter, magical wonder, enchanted fury, majestic force There are no words to describe the poetry of landscape I can receive all the magic that my season gives Tears of winter falling on me, freezing my dark side, my heart must be white and pure like ice Rage of the winter, mould the horizon cover the mountains, forest and lakes Rage of the winter, magical wonder enchanted fury, majestic force (Solo: Unknown)Please add and confirm solos if at all able. (Solo: Unknown)Please add and confirm solos if at all able. (Solo: Unknown)Please add and confirm solos if at all able. (Solo: Manuel Staropoli; ''Baroque Recorder)Please confirm solos if at all able. Cold is the winter, snow falls down mystical lights dance in the sky to the winds of night Spell of the nature, cross my heart, fill all my soul kiss, with your wonderful song, my land with love Rage of the winter, mould the horizon cover the mountains, forest and lakes Rage of the winter, magical wonder enchanted fury, majestic force! Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - ''Dreamlands'' Entry from MightyRhapsody Crossing the hills of Algalord, the wind begins to blow whilst the falling snow caresses the now visible valleys of unicorns. The mighty warriors and its soldiers admire the wonderful landscapes knowing once again that for many of them this will be the last time... whilst the winds of night begin blowing stronger and the fury of winter screams its rage the valorous troops finally reach the southern side of the middle forests. The difficulty of the journey is recompensed by what the horizon offers the eyes... Now is the time to sleep and the villages of the holy valley offer the best solution for letting the horses rest. Ancient dances welcome the tired soldiers and makeshift jesters do their best to lower the general tension that inevitably fills the air. The warrior of ice is restless and he decides to fulfil a strong desire that he has felt for a long time. The place where the father of the father of his father fought for the freedom of the enchanted lands is not far away and the opportunity is unique: the chance to reach the mythical forest of unicorns, the forest that inspired numerous legends and where the wisdom of the kings prevailed in a long, bloody battle against the unrestrained violence of the black king's hordes. So our hero leaves the village and begins riding through the long valley, which ends where the middle forests begins. Darkness is all around and the atmosphere is spectral but suddenly the flowing waters of the holy river announce that the magic forest is close at hand. ...the warrior's heart begins pounding faster... Casting Lineup *Fabio Lione - vocals Cast :*Warrior of Ice Trivia :*